Alien Planet: Too Green
by A.J Scarlet
Summary: Welcome to Forks with far more dangerous attractions to offer besides vampires and wolves, like the truth and destiny for example. What if Isabella Swan befriended something else, something wonderful and frightening? This world doesn't revolve around Isabella Swan, but its continued existence does hang on the consequences of her actions. Love, Hate, Secrets, Blood. Enjoy your stay.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: First and foremost I am NOT a hardcore fan of Twilight. My nitpicky nature had pecked at this story so much I found nothing sensical about this story, that being said, I did like the premise and read through the entire saga to see what would happen. Damn curiosity. Anyways, no this isn't a "if I was the author this is how Twilight would have gone" kind of story or a bashing fic (however I will be making huge changes to SM's plots so if no likie get the flock out. Don't say I didn't warn you). Without going into a detailed explanation I'm simply paying a homage to my own character's roots. So yeah.. Oh! And I dedicate this story to Sarah Victoria Cullen simply because I'm hoping she'll stumble on this story and get her bloody muse back. (RE and Toasty misses you gurl! Get your crazy arse back in gear!) On with the announcements!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is property of Stephenie Meyer. Jasmine and other sorts of characters not part of the original saga belong to me so no touchie!**

* * *

_Sit down escape your lonely day_

_My treat_

_The love is on me_

_You seem so tired, but I'm understanding_

_So tell your story_

_You stumble, but it's all right_

_~My Friend, Nine Lashes_

**Chapter 1: Say What You Want to Me**, **My Friend**

As usual I brassed off my Spanish instructor, this time over the proper pronunciation of cinema, and was sent to the principal's office like a bloody first grader when His Royal Majesty of Forks High brushed past me. Well, more like collided into my shoulder and provoked a throbbing pain that left my arm vibrating like a tuning fork.

"Oh bloody hell!" I groaned out loud enough to earn D.J's curious glance. The pale wanker didn't even bother to apologize and rushed out of the school like a bat from hell. _I have half a mind to chase after the man and tear him a new hole._

D.J strolled dazedly towards me as he watched Edward vanish into thin air, "Where did he even come from?"

"Was Sex Ed. not clear enough for you, Garret?"

He deadpanned at me and shoved my shoulder playfully, "Careful, squirt. You're outnumbered hundred-to-one here remember? What you do this time?"

I shrugged and nodded towards the main office as a signal I had to get going. D.J waved and as I walked towards the door yet another twit collided into me. _Seriously, did I just suddenly become magnetically charged! _The slender girl fell back into the office and Mrs. Cope stood up from her chair with her beady, brown eyes swollen with concern.

"Oh dear! Are you all right?"

Her pale face quickly flushed red as she gathered herself and waved Mrs. Cope away, "Yeah. I'm fine." She looked up at me with deep, brown eyes, "Sorry."

"It's all right. Oh hey, Bella! Hi!" I gripped her hand and helped her up, "Sorry about that, mate."

Bella fixed herself and shot me a quizzical look, "Do I know you?"

"Um no. I just know _of _you."

"How did you know to call me Bella then?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Isn't that what you want people to call you? I could just call you Klutzilla or something instead."

"No, I'm good," she deadpanned. "Just everyone's been calling me Isabella."

"Right. Are you okay? You seem, frustrated."

"I'm fine, thanks."

I took a better look at dear Bella. Her nostrils flared and her chest heaved like she was trying to fight back a sob. The chocolate hue of her eyes were surrounded by an encroaching redness like tears were ready to burst. _Dearie you are _not _fine. _"C'mon, I'll walk you to the lot. You did drive here in the truck right?"

"How did you know?"

"I helped Billy and Jake fix The Red Devil up. She's a slow ass though."

"She's fine," Bella chuckled airily then shot me another puzzled look. "What are you doing here on a school day?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

"Why are you out of school?"

"Oh! Of course the age thing," I rolled my eyes. It was a rather common misconception, not that I could blame anyone. _Well, I can but that's just rude._ "I attend _this _school, I'm a junior."

Her watery eyes nearly burst in astonishment, "You should be a freshman at most."

I shook my head, "Nope. Skipped two grades ahead."

"Wow."

"Of course I'd skip ahead. I'm brilliant." I beamed a light grin as we strolled towards the parking lot. "So how did your day go? I sort of noticed you were the center of the school's universe today. Rather odd, _well_ then again flash a shiny new toy and everyone starts foaming at the mouth for their chance to play."

"It was fine," she muttered.

"I'm not your mother, girl. You can be honest."

Bella flashed me a puzzled look, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's just school," she shrugged.

I arched an eyebrow, "So then you usually end your school days fighting tears? That's bizarre. Well, maybe not entirely. I did know this bloke with a strange condition that caused him to cry crystals. Now _that _is bizarre. Though he didn't cry often precisely because of his condition." While a blabbered on, rather feverishly admittedly, I took note of Bella from my peripheral. Her grip around the shoulder strap of her pack tightened as she grimaced. "What is it, Swan?"

"Do you know Edward Cullen?"

A humorless chuckle escaped from my chest, "Hard not to when the girls flock like sheep around the git."

"I think he hates me."

_Say what? _I arched an eyebrow and offered to carry Bella's bag as she rummaged through it for her keys. "It's your first day here. What did you do, offend his mum or something?"

"No."

"Then I highly doubt the bloke hates you."

"I guess you're right."

Bella finally found her keys in the disarray of textbooks in her pack and turned to open the truck's door. _Why on earth would she think the git hates her? Did he do something mean to her? Last I checked he keeps to himself like a good little Gavra, him and his clan. _

Yeah I knew they weren't human, I knew the instant they showed up two years ago. When Edward arrived to my AP American History class I noticed immediately he had the eyes of a cold one. The gold hue was new but not indiscernible. Most of the people in my tribe put no stock at all in the legends, but I knew better than to dismiss any of it.

I handed Bella her bag and leaned on the door, "If he really is acting like a royal ass then I suggest you avoid the bugger. He's most definitely not worth paying any mind. You seem nice enough to me."

A small smile lit her face, "Do you want a ride?"

Immediately a grin spread across my face, from my peripheral I could even see my reflection off her side mirror. The way my full lips pulled back and exposed my teeth like a Cheshire Cat lit my odd green-brown eyes in a devious way. "Sure."

~/~

I did my best to keep the Swan Girl talking, not much of a social butterfly but I couldn't care less about that. However, she was perfectly content answering my questions, _well not content really just too polite to shut my ass up. _For a pale girl she harbored a fondness for the summery sun and dry heat. She loved the variety of big cities and the color gold. Bella admitted to being coordinately challenged and preferred the safety of the indoors. _Ah yes, fascinating. Not really._

For a moment I stared at the girl like she burst out signing the Barney Song, "What the hell are you doing here then?"

She proceeded to bite her lip then sighed, "My mom got married."

"And that means?" I probed. _Seriously dearie, I'm not a mind reader._

"She got married to a minor league player and he travels alot. So I thought it was better for my mom if I moved in with Charlie so she could travel with him."

I deadpanned, "What, can't fit into your big girl pants? You didn't have to move here just so she could travel with her athletic paramour."

"She worries too much to leave me behind and I love her too much to keep her away from her husband."

The sullen glimmer in her eyes and tone nearly made me gnash my teeth into pulp, "You're seriously sad about this? From what I can tell you made a very mature decision but are behaving as if she forced you to stay with your father, whom may I add, was denied the opportunity to get to know you all these years and is ecstatic to have his Bells living with him. This is a chance to bond with a very loving and considerate father. Buck up, Swan! Seize the moment."

Bella let out a laugh as if I just averted a potential sob-fest and brushed a few strands of brown hair from her face, "You make a point."

"Of course I do. You best get used to that from me."

The hulking, red Chevy arrived to the front of a patchy lawn. I could see Stacey from the kitchen window of the small ranch house in weathered, white shingles. Immediately distaste washed over my gut like a splash of ice water. I smiled warmly at Bella and hauled my pack to my lap, "This is my stop. Thanks for the ride."

"Shou-should I go introduce myself? So they know who drove you home?"

"Nah, as long as I came home in one piece they won't mind. See you tomorrow, Swan." I jumped out of the cab, instantly missed the smell of tobacco and peppermint Billy customarily carried in the early days, and waved to Bella as soon as I made it to the edge of the dried out lawn.

"Wait! I never even caught your name."

"Didn't throw it for you to catch, dearie," I smirked as she deadpanned. "Call me Jas. That's what my friends call me."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Jas."

I watched as Bella made the U-turn and didn't make a move until the roar of the old truck waned into silence. _On with the show,_ I sighed and spun on my heels towards the house. I stomped on the coarse Welcome mat on the stoop, my keys jingled as I shoved the piece of metal into the lock, and walked into the open space of the den. Just as I had dropped my pack and unzipped one of my boots a screechy alto sent jagged tingles up my spine.

"What exactly do you have between those ears of yours, sure as hell it's not a brain!"

"Ou Baa-chan, o genki desu ka?"

"What? Speak to me in english!"

The flat, dark brown in Stacey's eyes came to life when she noticed the smirk on my face, "Gomen, nodo ga kawaita."

She followed me down the hall to the kitchen and watched me with a hand on her hip as I rummaged through the wooden cabinets for a glass. "I get a call from the school that you were sent to the principal's office, but you never showed up. Care to explain?"

"Nani?"

"Damn it, Jasmine! Stop this."

I filled the glass with tap water and winked at Stacey before taking a swig, "Kanpai!"

She deadpanned and pinched the thin bridge of her nose, her wrinkled face set in a tired grimace, "Please darling. We just want to raise you right. Avoid the same mistakes we made with your mother."

A sharp pang nearly made it difficult for me to swallow the last drop of water. I felt my left eye twitch and I clenched my jaw, "Kekkou desu." I muttered and attempted to brush past the elderly woman, only she took a firm grip of my long hair and pulled me so as to stand toe-to-toe with her.

"Enough! Jasmine, we're trying to-"

"I know! But you don't understand what you're dealing with, Stacey."

"C'mon darling, can't you call me Grandma?"

"Oh sure!" I fixed my hair then looked her in the eye, "as soon as you attend the first seven birthdays you missed and find Jason for me."

Blood pooled into her russet cheeks and watched me with her mouth slightly gaped open as I walked past her to my room. _Bloody gold-digging twat!_

* * *

**A/n: For the record, I don't speak Japanese. Merely picked up phrases from my time spent watching anime so if I said something incorrectly please notify me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't born a beauty queen but I'm okay with that_

_Maybe radio won't mind if I sing a little flat_

_I wear my boots to bed_

_Hang a cross up on the wall_

_to save me from a shallow grave that wants to take us all_

_Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I?_

_Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I?_

_I'm a bad woman to keep_

_Make me mad, I'm not here to please_

_Paint me in a corner but my color comes back_

_Once you go black you never go back_

_~Black Sheep, Gin Wigmore_

**Chapter 2: Black Sheep**

_Well at least these Cullen are good for one thing, _I smirked as I made my way toward a table near the windows. There was something about them that people shied away from. Of course that was perfectly understandable considering. The students at school were so subconsciously evasive of the Cullen there was a bubble of forbidden territory around them. Tables around them were customarily empty, which left me with a few good tables to choose from. _I _should_ be more sympathetic to them instead of leeching off the effects they have on people. Oh well._

I sat down, basked in what little sunlight emerged from the opaque sky, and settled in with my copy of "The Hobbit" to enjoy the measly half-hour of lunch we had. A towering presence strolled towards my table and pulled a chair away towards a crowded sector of the cafeteria. Occasionally some of the student body would approach my table to borrow chairs. They never asked for the chairs anymore, never really acknowledged my existence with the exception of a wayward glance once in a blue moon. However, the few students that were actually natives of Elsewhere-besides-Forks, USA would wave or smile warmly.

D.J made eye-contact and stuck his tongue out at me like a bleeding five-year old. I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird with a smile, and earned quite a loud chuckle from the goof while his mates exchanged deprecatory glances. I arched an eyebrow at them and refused to shrink back from their gazes, _if I ever care about a bloody thing they think I might as well stop breathing just to please the wankers. Yeah no thanks. _They looked away in a variety of sneers and defiant huffs, but they looked away nonetheless, _I win!_

Before I continued my chapter I noticed Bella enter the room with Miss Passive Aggressive herself and a few others. Bella's eyes quickly scanned the room, towards the Cullens, then let out a bated breath in relief. I followed her gaze to finally realize Edward was surreptitiously missing from his post. _Huh, that's odd. The sun isn't particularly strong for him to play hookie. Come to think of it, the sun is hardly coming out to play at all. Oh right, he must need a feed. Have fun, git._

A rush of wind and clattering chairs announced her approach and immediately I let my gaze fall back to the book. _Kami! Did the twit douse herself in perfume this morning? My nose might just fall off my bloody face! _Her flat, green eyes scrutinized the cover of my book and snorted rather unladylike, "Reading up on your family roots, Hobbit?"

"Oh ow my fragile pride. You got me Karen. How will I ever show my face in school again?" I droned on, not the least bit interested in the confrontation she was apparently looking for.

Karen flipped her platinum blonde hair off her shoulder and knocked over my carton of chocolate milk, "Bitch, at least look at me when I'm talking to you."

I peered over my book at the puddle of milk slowly spreading across my tray, "Well that's a waste of good milk," I sighed. "What is it you want?"

Her big, green eyes narrowed in a similar fashion as her older sibling, "Don't talk to D.J."

"Isn't that something he should decide for himself?" I arched an eyebrow when I finally looked to her.

"He doesn't need a freak like you cramping his style so back off, _Hobbit_."

A brief chuckle erupted from my chest, _does she honestly believe she's intimidating? _"Whatever, Malicious."

"What was that?"

"Malicious Mallory, ain't it catchy?" I smiled.

Karen gasped indignantly then the clear sound of palm striking cheek caught the attention of a few nearby tables. Discomfort bloomed pink across my face but my eyes were fixed on Karen's. I closed my book with a sigh and stood up, but immediately the calloused grip of a guitar player wrapped around my wrists, "Easy Jas." D.J warned and looked over Karen's shoulder.

_Lovely, big sister for the rescue, _her fishy eyes bore malevolently into mine as she hurried to Karen's side. "Oh Malicious the Prequel, how sweet."

"What did you do to my sister, Midget?" Lauren's demanding voice was no better than her usual nasally pitch.

"Nothing, _yet,_" My teeth clenched as I glared at Karen.

"Wait, Bella!" _Huh?_ Mike's voice rang over the stark quiet of the cafeteria. _Bugger, when did we get an audience? _He clamored to his feet as Bella marched towards us, stumbled over someone's pack in the process, and looked to me expectantly.

"Wanna have lunch outside?"

I deadpanned, "Right, because it's such lovely weather today."

She kept a straight face despite the blush on her pale cheeks as she grabbed my arm and lead me to the doors. _Who would of thought, Bella to the rescue? _After we stepped out she was at a loss about her next move so I nodded towards a picnic bench. The rain had soaked into the wood so we sat on our packs and I glanced towards her from the corner of my eyes, "What was that about, Swan?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that question?"

An abrupt chuckle burst from my lips, "Of course the Sheriff's daughter would play peacekeeper. Bloody girl fancies D.J Garret and felt threatened about my camaraderie with the chap. Why did you step in?"

Bella shrugged and pulled up her hood, she coiled into herself like a turtle hiding from the cold, "You made my day suck a little less yesterday. I guess I wanted to return the favor."

My brow raised infinitesimally with understanding then I hopped off the picnic bench, "Then in that case you're welcome and thanks." I dusted the back of my jeans and started towards building three before I turned back to Bella and walked backwards, "You should really avoid being seen with me."

"What? Why?"

_Oh so many reasons._ "You're the center of attention wherever you go, Swan. I don't need that kind of publicity." I smiled when she grimaced and turned to jog the rest of the way to the building.

~/~

"Jas!" I spun around towards Bella's voice and she smiled rather awkwardly. _Funny, didn't think she was hard of hearing. _A patch of spiky, blond hair followed after her and a chuckle briefly shook my shoulders, _right. Trying to outrun an admirer. _I waved and she nearly sprinted the rest of the way towards me, "Want to hang out? Say yes, _please_ say yes."

"Let me think about it," I hummed in amusement.

Bella's face was priceless. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and her jaw slacked until she caught herself and snapped her mouth shut into an unamused glare. Mike nearly caught up to us when I finally rolled my eyes and hauled Bella to her truck. We disappeared into the crowd of students crawling around the lot like ants on an anthill and I looked back for Mike. I shrugged when he was out of sight and turned to Bella.

"So what's wrong with Newton, don't like the blond jock types?"

"No," she said absentmindedly as she rummaged through her pack then looked up. "I mean, I'm just not really interested in dating or anything."

"Fair enough, later Swan." Just as I turned to leave, waved over my shoulder to dismiss myself, Bella called out.

"Wait a sec. I meant it when I asked to hang out. Unless you have something better to do." I arched an eyebrow and she flushed pink for a moment with a sigh, "I-I could use some normal company. I'm new."

"Didn't I _just _warn you about being seen with me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't care if you're younger." Her expression suddenly lit up, only briefly, then the pink color in her cheeks deepened. "It's just, I don't know we click I guess. I can _talk _with you. I don't usually click with anyone."

"Well, _that's_ unfortunate," I hummed.

"Why?"

"If _we _click then that means there's something wrong with you too," I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't surprise me. C'mon," she waved for me to enter the toasty cab of her truck.

~/~

I nearly gave Bella a permanent twitch since I sang along to practically every single song that crackled from her old speakers. Despite her cringes, the spasm under her left eye, and scheming glances she threw at her radio, Bella had an easy and sincere smile on her face. _Otherwise, if she hadn't been enjoying my singing to some degree I would've opted for some killer dance moves. _The rain picked up by the time she parked at the Thriftway and we scurried into the building as quickly as we could. Bella's shoulders drooped like she was elated to be in the store. _Girl is bloody bizarre. Ha! Look who's talking. _I grabbed a cart and followed beside Bella down the aisles.

"So, why do you go to Forks High if you live in La Push?" she asked.

"The academics are slightly more challenging here than at the Rez."

"How do you get to school then?"

"Instant transmission." Bella's brow raised quizzically and I laughed, "One of Stacey's friends, Sue Clearwater, she gives me a ride every morning to school. After school I usually hitch a ride with D.J and his brother Ken."

"You and D.J are close then?"

I shrugged, "I tutored Ken and got to know D.J in the meantime. They're cool enough." Bella shook her head with a smile. "What?"

"You don't like people to much do you?"

_Well aren't you bleeding observant? _"What gave it away? The hordes of friends I surround myself with or my friendly nature?"

"You _are _friendly."

"Some of the time," I muttered. "What about you Miss Popularity? Shouldn't you be basking in the attention instead of just pretending to like the leeches hovering around you?"

She shook her head, "I don't really fit in the "in crowd." My popularity is just a fluke, and I don't even like it."

"You don't say?" I feigned surprise and Bella smiled.

When we had collected all the groceries Bella needed we waited in line to pay, being in a strangely good mood I goofed off around her and started dancing to some J-pop music I had stuck in my head for the past week. Bella's face was so red she looked like a ripe tomato. I helped haul most of the groceries, much to her surprise, and we froze when we noticed the truck. Glass lied on the asphalt and violent scratches dug into the faded paint job with a rudimentary message to deliver.

**Die Devil Child**

* * *

**A/N: So I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sole reviewer Purradox and hope they will continue to do so. Uh… okay so I don't have a finale or plot jot down. I just wing it and see where the characters take me so even _I _was caught off guard by that ending. Whew things are interesting no?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Destiny can't replace my life_

_Scary shadows of my past are alive_

_Destiny who cares, as it turns around_

_And I know that it descends with a smile_

_Just another day_

_The shame is gone_

_It's hard to believe that I let it go away_

_It's just a melody that bleeds in me_

_It's hard to believe that I've let it go_

_~Swamped, Lacuna Coil_

**Chapter 3: Descends Down On Me**

Red and blue lights pulsed across the hazy, darkened storm clouds like the throb of blood flowing behind a wound, only this was an emotional wound. I could hardly focus on the words buzzing like the incessant drone of a fly's wings while my gaze remained locked on the message on Bella's truck. _Die devil child, how imaginative. Bloody small towns, _I deadpanned.

"No I didn't see anyone on the bloody scene," I muttered as I avoided the disparaging look on the officer's face and focused on the exchange between Bella and Sheriff Swan. _He looks brassed off. Fear the wrath of a protective father._

_"_Are you sure, Jasmine? It's a very big lot. Could've been someone running from the scene."

I shot the officer an agitated look then brushed past him towards the Swans. Sheriff Swan immediately noticed my approach and smiled empathetically at me, "Hey Jas."

"I can pay for this. I'll even patch up the paint job myself."

He waved his hand to dismiss my offer and his face fell into a grim expression, "That's not necessary, kiddo. We'll find who did this to the truck. This is a hate crime, a very serious offense."

"I know, I brushed up on my laws. But I insist. It's my fault some daft bugger decided to redecorate your daughter's car."

Bella's brow nearly shot to her hairline, "This was for you? I thought they were messing with _me_."

I deadpanned, "Really, Swan?" With a shake of my head I turned back to the Sheriff, "I'll send a check for the repairs okay?" He opened his mouth and I held up my finger to silence his protest, "_And _before you say anything I will not take no for an answer, just so you know. I'll be getting out of your hair now. Bye, Swan."

"Hold on there, Jas. How are you even getting home?"

_Who said I was going home? _"Well there's public transportation, all though I don't have a dime on me at the moment. Oh! There's also this peachy method called walking. I could give _that _a try."

Sheriff Swan deadpanned then suddenly a deep gurgle twisted my stomach and I felt my face heat up to a shade of pink. Bella looked to Sheriff Swan with a hopeful expression rounding her eyes like a bloody puppy, "We can't send her home starving. Why don't you give her a ride home after dinner?"

"Uh," His eyes snapped curiously to Bella then darted back to me. Before I could decline he nodded his head, "Sounds good."

Bella quickly gripped my hand as if she was afraid I would make a run for it and lead me to his cruiser. The truck had to be swept thoroughly for evidence for the night so we had no choice. I grimaced as Bella pulled me towards the backseat, _well at least I'm not in handcuffs, _and she opened the door for me. "Watch your head."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure thing, Officer Swan."

~/~

As soon as we entered Bella rushed into the kitchen to settle down for dinner. I followed after her like a lost puppy and helped unload the groceries. Sheriff Swan lingered by the kitchen entranceway for a moment and cleared his throat, "You girls will be all right alone? I have to get back to the precinct to go through some paperwork and such."

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Dinner will be ready after your shift," Bella commented with a slight smile, apparently to put his nerves at ease.

Sheriff Swan's face twisted in apprehension, "Looking forward to it," he said in a thick voice then dismissed himself. _Doesn't trust anyone else's cooking besides his own?_

"So, what's on the menu?" I asked slowly as I admired the pack of Oreos, _swear to Kai I was salivating like a bleeding dog at the sight! Cookies! Nom-nom-nom._

"Steak and potatoes. Let's keep it simple for the first time."

"Cools!" I jumped on the kitchen counter to reach the top shelf of the atrociously yellow cabinets and noticed Bella's mouth gape open. "Oh sorry!" I hopped back down and looked to the floor like a reprimanded rugrat, "That was um- yeah sorry."

"No -I mean yeah that was weird- but, that was really… graceful. Do you uh, practice gymnastics or something?"

My face burned pink for a moment. "Or something," I smiled.

During the prep Bella regaled me about her experience on her first day of school. I listened, not attentively mind you, and cut up the herbs for the steak's marinade. Her brow raised when she finally looked down to the cutting board, "You look like a professional chef or something. Slow down before you cut something."

"Isn't that the point of dicing herbs?" I chuckled.

Bella deadpanned, "How about I take over. You're the guest anyways. Guests sit down and do nothing."

"Well _that _sounds counterproductive."

She took the kitchen knife and pointed towards the square table with it, "Sit."

"Yes, Mum," I rolled my eyes and did as I was told.

Bella finished the prep-work and we made our way to her tiny room. The girl actually prattled on more than expected, as if she was speaking from the top of her head to keep my mood upbeat instead of brood over the incident earlier. _She needs to calm down, just another day to me honestly. Still, she's sweet. _While she responded to her mother's emails she finally mentioned her interaction with Edward Cullen.

I arched an eyebrow as the images of the hostile, black eyes and the tension in his posture materialized in my mind during her explanation. Her eyes grew red and watery, even seemed distant, as she recalled the experience and gnashed her teeth. Bella shook her head and marched towards her pack she left lying on her bed, "I don't understand what I did to him. He doesn't know me from Eve!"

_Oh shit, this could be a problem. _I shrugged, attempted to brush away the chilling waves of anxiety rolling up and down my spine, "Maybe he was allergic to something you were wearing?"

Bella deadpanned and sat at the foot of her bed across from me with her legs crossed like a pretzel, "Allergies turn people into hateful jerks?"

I smiled, "Maybe?" I knew what was going on though. Isabella Swan might have found her executioner in the rainy, little town of Forks.

According to what I had uncovered during an all-night research session, a habit of mine when I encountered bizarre people with certain attributes, I learned of these Gavra having a unique reaction to certain people. They hunted primarily through their sense of smell and once in a while they could come across a scent so debilitatingly pleasing they would attack without thought. The blackness in Edward's eyes was the first warning sign of a potential attack. Bella was lucky he was of the rare subdued type or else her, and possibly everyone in that class, would have been in the obituaries. _Kami, why her? Of all the bloody people on the planet why one of the few people I can be at ease with? __What if Dickward attempts to feed on her? That wanker will have another thing coming if he so much as harms a _hair_ on her head!_

She sighed, gripped her ankles and drew little circles around the protrusion of her tibia, "I can't help thinking the reason he wasn't in school today is because of me."

_How in bloody hell is she _this _spot on?! _"Don't be absurd, Swan," I waved airily. "Twit probably had some toothpaste commercial to shoot."

Her abrupt fit of laughter startled me for a moment then I joined in with her light-hearted cackles. _Oh bollocks what a dilemma, either spare her from the judgement passed down to her from associating with the likes of me or spare her -and Sheriff Swan- from her untimely death. Bugger it! I can't afford to let the censorious population of Forks deter me from keeping Bella alive. They can all sod off! Oh... bugger... am I really doing this? Can _I _actually protect Bella?_

We lost track of time as we changed topic to something less troublesome. Sheriff Swan arrived and Bella jumped out of bed to finish dinner. We all ate in silence for a few minutes, surprisingly it was an easy quiet, and I excused myself to the bathroom. As I washed my hands my gaze fixed onto the reflection of my own eyes involuntarily. They were a pied swirl of green and brown, remnants of Mum and Dad. I saw the flicker of her fiery kindness in the brown around my pupil and the vivid, stoic wisdom from his experiences with life in the green spreading outward to the edges of the iris. I blinked away the tears building at the rim of the waterline, my long lashes fluttered like a handkerchief bidding goodbye to the few memories I had of them. When I returned to the kitchen I caught wind of their conversation.

"…He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well-behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them, but they're all very mature. I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them…"

_Is he ranting on about the Cullen? Ha of course they're well-behaved. They have to be or else. _I pressed my back to the wall cautiously as I listened to the rest of their conversation. _Did she inquire about the Cullen? I know Edward's behavior must've confused her but why the profound interest in them? Unless… _I deadpanned, _Great another little sheep. C'mon Bella, I thought you were better than that._

"What about Jas?" she asked.

It felt like my heart just dropped into my stomach and my skin tingled with a chilling sensation. _Bollocks, is he going to warn her to stay away? That's gonna make things difficult for me._

I peered around the corner and watched Sheriff Swan drop the bite he was about to take to deliberate. "Jasmine is… _exceptional_. I knew her father well when he was Sheriff and I was just his Deputy. She has the same sense of duty like he did and she's kind like her mother, but circumstances sort of," he sighed as he searched carefully for the appropriate words. "After the craziness around her settled she came out of it hardened to a degree. I like to think it's because she became a little wiser to others."

"What kind of craziness?"

Immediately I sauntered into the kitchen and both of them jumped to my presence like they had been spooked by a ghost. "Jesus! Jas, you should really consider wearing a bell or something," Sheriff Swan flushed red as he rushed a forkful of potato into his mouth.

"But that would completely ruin my ninja training," I pouted and resumed my place in front of my food. "So what were you two chatting about?"

"Nothing," they muttered in unison.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks, Sarah, for reading! So damn happy it inspired you ^^. Oh and if anyone is wondering, the song is just a giveaway of things to come while still related to this chapter. I work in weird ways, don't judge.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize_

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down_

_Break into the contents, never falling down_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears_

_'__Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

_~Wind, Akeboshi_

**Chapter 4: Waiting Is Wasting**

While Stacey and Roger relaxed with a game of Gin at the kitchen table I washed the morning dishes. _Ah weekend mornings, how dull. _A battery-powered radio sat at a nearby windowsill, all static but functioning. Beyond the window a chilling gust breezed through our quaint kitchen, swept up strands of my black hair like the cool fingers of winter were brushing them away from my face. I looked out to the expanse of forest across the road. Some of the trees were still bare and others were vivid green, bent under the whipping air as it cried but never fully yielding like ancient protectors. The humidity had gradually made its way towards sea level overnight and cast an eerie fog within the brush of ferns and cedars, a shroud that kept Fork's more colorful secrets.

The news broadcast crackled through the radio speakers, _"The assailants responsible for the death of a single mother and her three-year-old son are still at large. Elias and Damien Lockwood are wanted by the FBI for numerous homicides, credit fraud, desecration of tombs, and suspicion of arson. They were last seen in Little River, Kansas heading west in a black nineteen-sixties Ford sedan. Authorities urge to contact the proper officials if found. Do not engage the suspects as they are armed and dangerous."_

Roger sucked his teeth in disapproval as he set down a card, "What is this world coming to? Since when did people decide it was okay to slaughter a single mother and her child?"

"_People _didn't decide it was okay. Just some twits go mad and get their rocks off from causing pain," I commented as I placed the last dish in the drying rack.

He locked beady, critical eyes on me, "And you're aiming to put every one of those psychos in jail? That's not a suitable career for you at all. Girls your age think about being teachers or nurses."

"Oh! Nurse would be a great career for you!" Stacey chimed in. I deadpanned, _not even the courtesy to suggest I become a full-fledged doctor. _"Of course, you'd need to work on your bedside manner."

"Why not a doctor then? I'm rubbish at fixing my _own_ bed after all."

Roger shook his head, "Doctors have to diagnose illness, perform surgeries, and handle blood. That's too difficult for you."

My jaw clenched so tight I could have pulverized my wisdom teeth, "Why is that?"

"People just have more faith in male doctors," he said offhandedly.

I shook my head and nearly leaped with joy when there was a light rapping on the door. I swung the door open and grinned much too brilliantly when I saw Billy and Jake. _Saved by the Chief! _"Howdy!" Billy smiled.

He shot me a strange look when I dragged his wheelchair past the threshold and took Jake by the hand, "Billy's here. I'll be outside, later!" I rushed in a single breath before I pulled Jake towards the backyard.

"Damn, what did they do _now_?" Jacob asked.

"What _don't _they do would provide a much shorter list. So, you brought the supplies like I asked?"

"Yeah I got your stuff," his head tilted up like he was a drug-dealing thug then chuckled at my deadpan expression. "What the hell do you need this thing for anyways?" he lead me to Sue's Dodge and gestured to the wooden pole wrapped in foam padding and handles lying in the truck-bed.

"Would you prefer I used a flesh dummy instead of a wooden dummy? Well, then again that _would_ make things more fun in retrospect," I grinned deviously.

Jacob rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Sure, sure whatever you say Karate Kid. So where's the Chevy?"

I lead Jacob out to the backyard and showed him Bella's truck, "Sheriff's insurance covered the windshield but I insisted I fix _something_. I managed to find out why she couldn't go past sixty though!"

"No kidding! Was it the transmission?"

"It was pretty simple really, we used an automatic ecu." Jacob deadpanned and I cracked a brief chuckle, "I know, we're daft. Now put this on," I tossed a mask to him and picked up the airbrushes.

He stared at the message scratched into the truck and I noticed the tightening in his fist, "Things are that bad huh?"

I shrugged, "Could've been worse."

"Why do you insist in going to school there?"

"Because I'm not some coward that runs away from criticism."

"_This_ is criticism?" he stared pointedly at the message. "Looks like harassment to me." I rolled my eyes and started to paint over the message. "Jas, you don't need to prove anything to anyone. We know you're tough."

"I'm not trying to prove anything. The academics are just better there and I need to challenge myself to get into good colleges."

"What, are you aiming for Harvard or something?" I smirked and his eyes bugged out, "Harvard! Seriously? But that's so far."

"Primary reason it's so appealing," I muttered.

"What about us? Embry, Quil, me, Dad. Aren't you going to miss us?"

"All the bloody time," I sighed and looked up at his doleful eyes. "Oh buck up, Jake. Don't give me that."

"But, who's going to beat Quil up for me?" He intentionally made his lip quiver then laughed when I shoved his shoulder playfully. "I think even _he'll_ miss your beatings. Actually, I think he likes you."

"Ew."

"Ouch, I'll be sure to pass on the message," He grinned brilliantly and laughed again when I threw a steely look his way.

"Are you looking for a beating of your own?"

"No Ma' am!" he stood at attention and held the airbrush like a rifle. "Ma' am sorry, Ma' am!"

I hummed thoughtfully, "Brainless cadet huh? At least you got the _brainless _part down."

Jacob deadpanned then aimed the airbrush for my chest. Red paint stuck to my chest and front of my black t-shirt as I jumped back with a shriek. He grinned, satisfied, then his brown eyes fixed warily on my own airbrush, "Whoa, wait. This is a new shirt!"

~/~

We looked like bloody extras from a low budget horror film with all the red soaked onto us. Roger shouted on about responsibility and how it was time to behave like adults while Jacob and I struggled to keep our snickering to a minimum. It was a completely failed attempt when Billy eyeballed me appraisingly and finally opened his mouth, "But she _does_ look nice as a red-head."

_Ha that's all I need, the Ginger Devil Child!_

"Just, go get cleaned up for dinner!" Roger pointed towards the bathroom. Jacob and I shuffled down the hall and Roger nearly burst the capillary popping in a beastly manner from his temple, "One at a time, Jacob!"

Billy bit back a chuckle and Jacob just sat down at the kitchen table with a faint blush on his cheeks. I pulled the ruined shirt over my head and scrubbed at my chest with soap and a loofa when suddenly a random chill jolted up my spine. Of course I dismissed it, nothing particularly odd about the occasional shiver, then I heard a quick screech. Immediately my head whipped towards the bathroom window, Stacey had tapped some kind of film on the glass to blur it from the outside so naturally I saw nothing. Still, I walked over to open the window. There was nothing but Bella's truck, dried grass, and the foreboding sight of the dense woods.

The air was colder as it swept through the land and the stark quiet of the yard set my nerves slightly uneasy. _What the hell was that? Sounded like someone scratching the glass._

Three knocks on the door pulled me away from my musing abruptly, "Jas, hurry up. The paint is starting to itch."

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist!"

I picked up my shirt, the black fabric was stiff and smelled like lacquer from all the paint, and hauled the bathroom door open. Jacob's entire body tensed and his eyes grew with shock momentarily before he threw his hands over his eyes.

"Jasmine!" Stacey shrieked. "Show some modesty young lady!"

I rolled my eyes, "We've _all_ been to health class. Besides, what's the difference between a bikini top and a bra anyways?"

"Change! Now!"

I waved my hand dismissively before I strolled towards my room. As I rummaged through my dresser for a new shirt the crinkle of paper caught my attention. My beating heart pounded just a little stronger as I knew exactly what that paper was. For nostalgia sake my fingers combed through the folds of shirts towards the bottom of the drawer. A folded piece of notepad paper lied scrunched up from my poking around at the far left corner of the drawer. I pulled it out and sat at the foot of my bed to read through the letter I had read millions of times before, _and never gets old._

_My Little Troublemaker,_

_First and foremost know that your father and I love you very much. What we did was for your protection and your mother's safety. The details of our lives are too complex for you to understand, as intelligent as your are, you're still just a child. In time you will comprehend the choice we made was for your own benefit and wanted nothing more than to see you and Jason grow into happy, responsible, and productive adults. However, I have no doubt that you will one day unlock your full potential and there will be others who look to exploit all that talent. Stay firm in your beliefs. Trust only your instincts. Keep looking to better yourself and let no one stand in your way. You're much stronger than you look, dearie, use that to your advantage. Your father and I had anticipated that one day we would leave you and Jason alone before anyone was ready for it. So there is a large sum of money under your name to use at a local bank, you know the one, and promise to stay by your baby brother. Don't let anyone separate you since all you will have is each other. I'm sorry about the life you and Jason were thrown into, but God works in mysterious ways. We love you._

_Stay safe,_

_Grandma Adeline_

Fresh tears trickled down my face, dotted the yellow paper, and an intense ache in my chest made breathing difficult. The last pieces of advice from Grandma Adeline were seared into my brain for years, but reading them, looking at her elegant script, always provoked a surge of renewed motivation. Of course some of her words were still cryptic, _guess I'm still too much of a child to understand, _and the one person that could decipher the details had abandoned me. Grandma Adeline was right, one day I would live up to my potential and no one was going to be an obstacle. I felt strongly about protecting what mattered, and in my case my friend's lives mattered just as much as my own.

* * *

**A/n: Bit of a filler, but I liked the idea of Jacob and Jasmine goofing off so this appeared. ^^ Hm.. what was that at her window? What kind of details was Adeline speaking of then? And Jasmine is determined to protect her buddies. Watch out Eddie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: To jadedghost22, HoneyGrl, garose35, and Tarbecca for alerting/adding my story to their favorite list. Much appreciated. As for Purradox, I hope your question is answered in this chapter, okay scratch that I _know_ your question is answered here. Hope you all like and leave me some nice, motivating reviews.**

_Keep you in the dark you know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark and so it all began_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender?_

_~The Pretender, Foo Fighters_

**Chapter 5: So Who Are You?**

Rest of the weekend dragged along monotonously with the exception of touch football at the Ocean Park with Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah. As usual, Leah, Seth, and I creamed the the guys, _hasn't anyone ever told them to watch out for the small ones? _Sunday Sheriff Swan picked up Bella's truck before he went to work. It was a very short, wordless visit, nothing too out of the ordinary there. Sheriff Swan and my grandparents never particularly got along. He knew about the savings account my father and grandmother left for Jason and I. So when the estranged grandparents from my mum's side suddenly appeared to take responsibility of an orphaned seven-year-old they never met, _and the life savings I wasn't able to touch until I was of legal age, _Sheriff Swan was less than chuffed about my situation. Alas, there was nothing he could do as they were my last living blood relatives.

Sue Clearwater, _Kami bless that woman, _arrived diligently at six in the morning to pick me up and drop me off at school. To be honest I had no idea as to why the woman took an intense like to me, _but I'm not one to complain. She's bloody ace! _She greeted me with a smile as usual and I jumped into the cab of her Dodge, _as if being five-foot-two doesn't make me feel small enough I have to deal with jumping into a massive truck as well._

"Good Morning, Jas. How was your weekend?"

"Same as every weekend, Pinky," I smiled and felt all warm and fuzzy inside when Sue accepted my joke rather than berate me for disrespecting adults, _like I said. She's bloody ace._

As I buckled my seatbelt something caught my attention from the peripheral. My entire body went cold from the startling figure just at the edge of the woods. I could have sworn it was the silhouette of a tall man just behind the ferns and cedars, staring directly at me. _The hell was that? It's too early to be losing it, Jasmine._

_~/~_

The first class of my day was Choir rehearsal, _yeah I'm a nerd. Don't judge! _The students huddled together within their cliques as I walked among the crème de la crème of the choir nerds. In one manner I hated being so good at everything I did, _no I'm not arrogant just is what it is, _because despite the achievements there was no one I could relish in my victories with. On top of that anyone else would just use my accomplishments as means to criticize me. I felt their eyes bore holes into my back as I stalked past the groups to my seat at the bottom row. Just as I sat down, set my pack beside my chair, I looked up towards the grand piano and noticed the instructor wasn't at her usual rehearsal routine of jotting notes on a music sheet. _Where's Mrs. Stewart?_

A tall man with a creamy complexion and black hair buzzed like a jarhead in nothing but black clothes and sunglasses strolled into the class. He pulled off his glasses to set his magnetic brown eyes and dazzling smile onto the crowd, effectively silenced all the meaningless prattle.

"Morning Chamber Singers. I am Mr. Couture. Mrs. Stewart had a run with fortune and won herself an expense-paid trip to Italy. So I will be your instructor for the remaining school year."

All ready most of the females in class looked upon him with starry eyes, I on the other hand had a sensation of familiarity I couldn't shake, _and it creeps the hell out of me!_

~/~

"Hey Jas, thanks for fixing up my truck for me," Bella's voice quivered slightly and I finally tore my eyes away from my book to look at her.

"Sure, wasn't a problem at all," I arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Swan?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why are you sitting here by yourself? You can sit with me and my friends if you want."

I leaned farther back on my chair to look past Bella at her usual lunch table. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Eric were all speaking in hushed tones while they looked on at Bella and I. "I doubt your so-called friends would approve of that."

"So? C'mon. Friends don't let friends eat alone."

I deadpanned at Bella, "Never heard of that."

"That's because I made it up just now. Just c'mon."

My hands gestured in a conceding manner before I closed my book and followed Bella to her table. Immediately the awkwardness of their puzzled expressions, angry in Lauren's case, fell heavily on me as I sat down by Bella. Angela shrugged and smiled towards me, "Hey, Jasmine."

"Hey."

While the group chattered on, Bella obviously lost in her own reverie, Mike asked her if she was fine a total to two times. Bella brushed him off, assured him she was all right, but her gaze was downcast towards the table most of the time. She sipped at her soda numbly then looked up from under her lashes at the Cullen's table. Her gaze locked on Edward as he goofed off with the rest of his clan like she was searching for something, _something out of the ordinary maybe?_

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked. Bella quickly ducked away from Edwards's gaze when he turned towards Jessica, as if she had called his name or something, and sipped at her soda again. _What game is bloody Swan playing? _Jessica glanced towards Edward and giggled, a rather fake and irritating laugh, "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"He doesn't look angry, does he?"

_Ah, of course. Wondering if she should avoid Dickward today?_

Jessica's head jerked back with confusion, "No. Should he be?"

I felt my eyes narrow at that instant and I turned back towards Edward as Bella confessed he didn't like her. _Oh how wrong she is. The bloke finds you exquisitely delicious actually. _For a moment Edward's eyes darted towards mine.

"The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you," Jessica giggled again.

"Stop looking at him," Bella hissed.

My gaze was fixed on Edward's however, and his was trained on mine like we were attempting to communicate through our eyes. _One wrong move, Cullen. Just one wrong move, and I'll tear you apart for hurting my friend. _Just before he turned away I caught the hint of mirth curled in the left corner of his lips, a kind of smug smile.

~/~

After school Bella hardly made an attempt to acknowledge me, she simply rushed out of the mist to her car. _Something happened. Something bad? _My eyes glided over the cars towards the silver Volvo. Edward's gaze was studying Bella's every move and I felt goosebumps pucker my tan skin. _Is he stalking her?! _I walked towards Ken's Corolla, Edward forever in my peripheral as if I was expecting the wanker to make an attack out in the open.

D.J hopped to my side with a smile, "Sup, midget?"

"Hey D.J," I muttered absentmindedly before I finally looked to him. "How's the girlfriend?"

Instantly his face twisted into a displeased grimace, "Don't call her that. I'd never go for the blonde bimbos." He nudged my shoulder with his, "You know my favorite flavor is native american princess types with british accents." D.J wiggled his brow suggestively then laughed when I slapped at his shoulder.

"In your dreams, Garret. Where's your brother?"

"Over here, Pocahontas," a burly, rugby-player type of guy called out as he opened the Corolla, "All aboard!"

We hopped into Ken's car, he gushed excitedly about the B- he earned in his statistics quiz while we filed out with the rest of the student body, and suddenly I noticed Bella pull out from her parking spot in a haste. "Ken, Brake!"

Ken immediately did as he was told, _side-effect from playing sports all his life? _And let out a heavy breath before he proceeded forward. I glared at the back of Bella's truck, _Nice going Swan. Why are you so fidgety? _Just as I turned my attention back to the brothers I noticed Edward laughing his ass off. _Oh, accidents are amusing to you bloodsucker? I can give you something hysterical to laugh about. Just point me to the nearest incinerator, wanker._

His laugh stopped abruptly then glanced towards me with a vicious gleam in his gold eyes, but a rueful smirk. Instantly his stare caused my skin to feel like a rush of wintry air had raced past me. _Why the hell is he staring at me like that?_

~/~

Tuesday morning and all of Forks was weighed down by light snow. Sue drove more carefully than usual because of the slick roads. Just as she had pulled into the lot my heart just about jumped into my mouth at the sight I managed to catch. Without really thinking I opened my door while the car was still in motion. "Call Charlie!" I called out behind me as I sprinted towards Bella's truck, which was somehow in an embrace with Tyler's van.

Not sure what came over me. I sprinted towards the wreckage like an Olympian, jumped over bushes and car's hoods like a practiced parkour runner. Thankfully no one noticed me as all eyes were on the crash scene. I leaped onto the truck-bed of Bella's car and could hardly do a thing to control the growl in my chest, _hell I think my body temperature even spiked!_

Edward's head whipped up towards me while he had Bella pressed tightly to him, _protectively? _His body had left dents in Tyler's van and in the other car Bella had parked next to. "You were over there," Bella muttered. "You were by your car."

I arched an eyebrow and searched for Edward's Volvo, four cars down from the Chevy. _Oh, he gone and done it now._

"No I wasn't," Edward tried to be polite in his tone but his expression was hard, defiant.

"I saw you."

Edward's gold eyes were focused, pleading, as he locked them on her gaze, "Bella, I was standing with you and I pulled you out of the way."

"No."

_Damn girl! _I looked up towards the crowd of panicked students then looked to Edward. Suddenly it finally hit me, the sympathy I should have harbored towards the Cullen since the beginning. They were outcasts, freaks, and someone always wanted something from them be it the reputation from being in their companionship or skills. The apprehension in the quiver of his jaw, the fright that made him open his eyes just slightly wider, and the shame that rounded his posture. He felt like a failure, presumably because of the chaos he had brought to his clan, and was afraid that his life in Forks hung on the words of Isabella Swan.

"Hey Swan, how about you clear this up _later_? For now let's just say he was on his way to speak to you and managed to save your sorry ass in the nick of time. Okay?"

Both stared at me with baffled expressions, _I can't have Bella finding out what he is. Plus, Edward and his clan aren't guilty of much around here except being occasional dicks. Not that fair he has to get run out of town for a good deed._

Bella's jaw set tight then turned to Edward, "Will you promise to explain everything later?"

"Fine," he snapped.

"Fine," she retorted.

"Fine," I sighed as I jumped down into the little crevice they were holed up in then dragged Bella onto my lap, as she seemed moderately in one piece, and let her lay on me to keep her warm. Edward eyeballed me curiously and our gazes locked for a moment, almost appreciatively but wary.

* * *

**A/n: Yeah the ending was sort of unexpected. There's definitely more going on in Forks than just a star-crossed romance between human and "Gavra." Wonder what will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Only because kikki2696 asked so nicely! ^-^**

* * *

_What I fear and what I've tried,_

_Words I say and what I hide_

_All the pain, I want it to end_

_But I want it again_

_And it finds me_

_The fight inside is coursing through my veins_

_And it's raging_

_The fight inside is breaking me again_

_I'm still the same, pursuing pain_

_Is it worth all that I've gained?_

_We both know how this will end_

_But I'd do it again_

_~Fight Inside, RED_

**Chapter 6: It Hurts Again**

While the rescue was going on Edward's eyes darted around the area like he was scanning for something. Bella fumed silently on my lap as I did my best to keep her warm. "So what happened here anyways?"

"That's what _I _want to know!" Bella blurted.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Edward expectantly. He flinched and finally turned to me, "Tyler hit an icy patch and swerved towards Bella. I had to… you know."

_Didn't want to risk her blood to be spilled out in the open huh? Understandable._

Finally the van was pulled far enough for EMTs to squeeze through. An EMT with a five-o-clock shadow appraised the three of us, "Hey, Edward. You okay, kid?"

"Perfect, Brett. Nothing touched me. But I'm afraid Bella here might have a concussion. She really hit her head hard when I yanked her out of the way."

Bella shot Edward a fierce glare and I carefully pulled away for the EMTs to pull her onto a stretcher. As they quickly applied the neck brace and strapped her to the gurney Edward used his foot to kick out the shoulder-shaped indentations on the tan car. _How the hell is no one else hearing this?! Are they all too bloody enthralled by the sight of Bella to notice the screeching fiberglass!_

Edward threw a surreptitious glance my way, likely to gauge whether I would react to his little clean up. Just before Bella was hauled into the ambulance Sheriff Swan had arrived sirens blaring and a panicked expression on his face. The wildly concerned look in his eyes caused a vice grip sensation around my heart. If anything serious were to happen Bella the man would surely go into an early grave.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"I'm completely fine Char- Dad. There's nothing wrong with me."

The Sheriff looked to an EMT for a second opinion and I nearly giggled at the frustrated pout Bella wore. She looked to me accusingly, as if I should have attempted to do something to lessen the humiliation she wore as a bright red blush on her face. I shrugged, "Better to die of humiliation than _actually_ be dead, Swan. Suck it up, girl." One of the EMTs approached me and I quickly waved him away, "I wasn't in the accident. I showed up afterwards. I'm fine."

When the EMT walked away, warily, I noticed Bella clench her jaw as if she gnashed her teeth in frustration. Sheriff Swan quickly stepped into the cruiser to escort the ambulance to the hospital and Edward rode shotgun with the paramedics. Unlike most the student body I had remained in the parking lot while they flew into their cars to convene at the hospital. Bella was fine and Edward wasn't too hungry from what I could tell, so the bugger wouldn't attempt to kill her, _at least I hope not. Eh…_

I rushed towards Sue's truck, thankfully she had stuck around, and I looked to her pleadingly, "If it isn't too much trouble-"

Sue held her hand up, "No trouble at all. You're worried."

~/~

As soon as I crossed the sliding doors to the waiting room Mike had marched towards me. His demeanor struck me like the image of an angry bull when he approached me. "What the hell are _you _doing here Jinx!" he shouted.

"Mike!" Angela cautioned him under her breath.

Mike was taking full advantage of his height to tower threateningly over me. Took a large amount of control not to kick the bugger in the gut. His hands clenched and loosened repeatedly, "You don't belong here. You're the reason Bella is even in this mess!"

"Whoa, hey man. That's not fair," Ben Cheney tried to pull at Mike's shoulder but failed to make much progress. "Doesn't even make sense to blame her."

Lauren rolled her eyes with a scoff, "You forgot what happens to the people around her?"

Ben's hand slowly slipped from Mike's shoulder as he looked warily to me. _Oh bloody hell. Not _this _again. _Mike's chest puffed up as if Lauren's reminder justified his idiotic behavior, "She's a jinx. Anyone that stands too close to her gets hurt, or worse. Bella doesn't know about this and now look where we are! You jinxed her!"

"You superstitious twits," I shook my head. "Honestly, you're all so daft you have nothing better to do than blame crap on me? How about going back to school like good little buggers and let the doctors do their damn job? Bella doesn't need any of you here."

"And she definitely doesn't need _you_ here either!" Mike retorted. "All you do is bring trouble to anyone that tries to be friends with you."

"Exactly, you little devil child," Lauren muttered, a slight curve in the corner of her mouth gave away the pleasure she was getting from the mini-witch hunt she goaded further.

_Devil child, so it was _you_! Bloody bitch I should wring your skinny neck! _I took a few unintentional steps towards Lauren. The sudden jolt of anger had distracted me until Mike used his body as a shield between her and I. For a moment I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Unless you two wish to be the next occupants in the emergency room over there I suggest you keep your mouths shut!"

"You're threatening us now, Hobbit?" Mike chuckled humorlessly as he looked down at me with a determined glare.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sheriff Swan broke through the crowd of meddlesome teens and quickly pulled tenderly at my shoulders to create distance between Newton and I.

"Nothing," Mike muttered. "She shouldn't be here, Sheriff."

Sheriff Swan's eyes narrowed, "Neither should you. In fact, I should be sending _all _of you back to school. This is strictly a personal emergency and the only family currently here is me. Unless you want me to send you all away then you better leave Jasmine alone."

Mike and the others turned away and a loud pounding throbbed behind my ears as I struggled to remain calm. "Twits," I muttered.

He sighed with a disdainful shake of his head then turned to me, "Thank you for being there for Bella."

"I didn't really do much, Sheriff."

"But you cared enough to keep her comfortable until paramedics arrived. I appreciate it."

"Sure," I sighed with a faint smile before I sat down at a bench farthest from the throng of curious spectators. _Jinx… am I… no of course not! How absurd!_

After a good hour or so I noticed Edward march down from the hall away from the group. He seemed to be in a hurry to get back to school. Quickly, I jumped up from my seat and followed after him towards a side exit. _Damn it Cullen, slow down! _Curiously enough Edward had slowed down and turned to look at me as if I called out to him. _Seriously? Does the git have like Edward senses where he can tell when someone is intending to talk to him or something?_

"Hey, Edward. How's Bella?"

"She's fine," he made like he was about to walk away but instinctively I gripped his ice-cold wrist. He looked up at me in shock then his features quickly waned into cautious lines set in his brow.

"You're in an awful hurry to get to school. Do you have a phobia for hospitals, mate?"

"I just don't want to miss more of my classes," he practically snarled under his breath as he pulled away from my grip.

I deadpanned, "I'm sure a star student such as yourself can catch up. Anyways, I appreciate that you helped Bella, but I'm going to say this once and _only _once. Stay away from her."

His gaze became intense, agitated "Excuse me?"

"I've seen how you look at her. At times it's like your plotting to devour the girl and others you look just blatantly obsessed with her every action. Bella means literally nothing to you so back off because I swear to Kami if you do anything to hurt her I'll bleeding kill you."

Unadulterated awe flashed brilliantly in his gold eyes, but then a rueful smirk darkened his features to a smug expression, "If you really have an idea of what I am, as I know you do, then you should be aware that's highly improbable." His voice was low, a whisper, but it was a clear threat.

"Well, _you _should be aware that accomplishing the improbable is my kind of bag."

An ominous, amused, chuckle erupted from Edward, "Of all people to lecture me about hurting people it has to be the Blue Blood."

"Sorry?" my eyes narrowed.

"You're not the only person with a skill for research. I know exactly who you are Jasmine Davenport. My father is a Doctor after all. We have access to very old, very _unique _cases like yours. A human being with their blood composition completely lacking in iron and excess cobalt. That's why the media had called you The Girl With Blue Blood is it not? Oh, and the misfortune that follows anyone that comes in contact with you. How are you so sure the real danger to Bella isn't _you_?"

"You don't know half of what you're digging into, Cullen. I would sod off immediately if I were you."

"The only constant company around you is tragedy isn't it? Ever since you were attacked by those satanists. First your younger brother vanishes, then the rest of your family is slaughtered, and your friend and his family become fugitives. You're a very unlucky girl, Jasmine."

Suddenly my arm whipped forward to his face. Edward instantly silenced himself as I watched the redness bloom across his cheek. _Crap I just slapped a Gavra! How is my hand not broken to pieces right now? _Evidently Edward had the same question in his mind when he slowly turned to me and appraised my left hand. It was completely intact save for the pinkish throb in the palm of my hand. I glared at the bugger much too absorbed in the anger seething beneath my skin, almost literally as I suddenly felt much warmer.

"That is none of your business, Cullen. Thus far I hadn't made a move to fuck up your life. Don't test me."

He brought his hand up to sample the bruise on his cheek and I quickly spun on my heels to walk away from the wanker. _Where the hell does he get the nerve to speak to me like that? And how the hell does he know that I'm aware he isn't human? _I brushed past the group and ducked my head as I passed Sheriff Swan. It would have been humiliating if he noticed the tears building along the waterline of my eyes.

~/~

_Maybe the leech was right? Everyone that comes too close pays a steep price. What if her misfortune today truly is _my _fault? How am I of all people expected to protect her? _I closed my eyes tightly as memories of the chaos that had surrounded me provoked tears to build. _I can't do this, not again. But I just want this to end. I want to be normal again. Is that too much to ask? Perhaps I should keep my distance, stop meddling in things that don't concern me. Besides, Isabella Swan has enough friends as it is. There's no need for a jinx in the mix. _At a little diner just at the outskirts of Forks I made my spoon skate around a strawberry cheesecake like a shark circling an otter. It was empty so the chef's radio resounded loudly in the place.

_"__Witness reports have placed Elias and Damien Lockwood at a pit stop near Denver, Colorado heading for US-12 west after a bloody bar brawl that ended with seven brutally injured. Locals are again reminded by officials to practice extreme caution. They are armed and dangerous."_

"Hey Jas!" I looked up at the sound of Jacob's voice. One look at my eyes and he immediately rushed over to smother me in his comforting hug. "Oh munchkin what happened now?" he asked as he wiped tears from my cheeks.

"Edward's a dick."

* * *

**A/n: So yeah! Sorry I hadn't written anything for so long. I'm having little dizzy spells that keep me from writing for too long so I was taking a quick pause to wait for enough strength to write. So I made up for the absence by writing a lengthier chapter than the norm. Hope you like. Can any of you guess what's going on here? I sure can't lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

_We're won't let them change how we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare_

_A disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_~Me Against The World, Simple Plan_

**Chapter 7: Not A Hero**

"Edward? Edward who?" Jacob arched an eyebrow.

"Cullen. The perfect little freak in Forks."

His mouth gaped open in a silent "ah" then crossed his arms over his chest, "Want me to tear him up and use him as a campfire?"

I looked up at the playful smirk on his lips and rolled my eyes, "Haha cold one reference. Very funny, doofus."

"I'm here all week. Hey are you gonna eat that?" he looked to my untouched cheesecake and before I could answer he bent down real quick and took a massive bite of the creamy, sugary goodness.

_You jerk! _I gasped then deadpanned darkly at him as he savored the mouthful. "I was gonna eat that."

Jacob lapped up the creamy tidbits on the corners of his lips with his tongue, "But you didn't even touch it." His husky voice came out muffled from the large bite of _my _cheesecake then smirked.

As soon as I set my fists on my lap Jacob pushed back his wooden chair with a screech and bolted towards the door laughing. I chased after him, shouting like a mad woman. "Damn you Jacob Black how many times do I have to tell you! Hands off my desserts!"

~/~

The next morning a pleasantly sugary aroma seeped into some random dream I had all ready forgotten by the time I opened my eyes. I sat up in Rebecca's bed and shuffled down the hall like a zombie following its nose to the kitchen. "Oh Kami, that smells good Billy. What are you making?"

Billy turned around from the counter, "Uh. Nothing? Yet." He sounded like I had gone momentarily barmy, the look didn't help matters much either. His calloused, mechanic's hands, were frozen over a bag of sugar he hadn't even opened yet.

"Oh, uh," I felt my face warm up from the blush on my cheek and twisted the long, unruly mess of bedhead over my shoulder. "I must've dreamt it then? I'm gonna shower now. Morning!"

"Morning," he chuckled as I spun around and retrieved the towel from the twin's room to shower.

It was customary for me to sleep over at the Black's whenever I had some kind of emotional breakdown. For one thing, Jacob knew exactly how to pull me out some humiliating funk and secondly, waking up to Billy's breakfast feasts was bloody awesome in the mornings. At my grandparent's place I usually made my own breakfasts.

As the warm, admittedly scorching, water ran down I couldn't help from thinking back on the confrontations I had yesterday. Every nerve in my hands felt like live wire, I itched to punch Mike, Lauren, and Edward in the face so hard they'd need facial reconstruction. _I'm bloody violent. I know. I can't help myself sometimes. _Of course I also wondered if Edward had a point. I had a hefty track record of causing misfortune to people closest to me. When I became best mates with Jacob I had assumed that slate was wiped clean, _of course unless I count what happened to Sarah and Billy as my fault then in that case I affect him too. _I shook my head, _don't be absurd, Jasmine. There's no such thing as jinxes. Then again there's also no such thing as Gavra either and here you are going to school with a whole clan of them. Oh damn it!_

~/~

Sue dropped me off as usual, wished me a good day at school, and I wandered towards my choir class. As I walked my skin started to crawl from all the wayward glances directed my way and the hushed whispers as I walked past. Just as I had strolled past the main office a large poster froze me in my tracks. It was a photocopy of my picture day snapshot followed by a familiar news clipping. While I read a chilly sensation traveled up my spine and I hardly registered someone call out my name. The moment he arrived I spun around quicker than I thought possible, grabbed the wanker by the lapels of his peacoat, and slammed him to the wall beside the poster.

"Did you do this?!" I shouted, but the underlying grit in my voice felt like a guttural snarl.

His bright, gold eyes looked to me stricken wide. Edward gripped my wrists tenderly. His cold touch could hardly calm the raging fire beneath my skin. "Did I do what?"

"Answer me, Cullen! I don't have patience for the coy routine!"

Mrs. Cope rushed her fat ass out of the office when she heard my shouting. "Oh my! Jasmine, what are you doing?"

"Did you post these? How many, Cullen!"

I could recognize the growing agitation in his expression but he took a deep breath to keep his voice level, "I came here to apologize for yesterday. I was out of line. I don't know what you speak of."

Finally I let go of his coat and ripped the poster off the wall and shoved it on his chest. The tears budding to the surface hung precariously from my waterline, "You have nothing to do with this?"

His brow creased in confusion as he read through the poster aloud, "The Girl With Blue Blood. Sheriff's daughter miraculously heals overnight after a brutal attack that left her with only seventeen percent of her skin left on her person." He stopped reading the rest and looked to me with sympathy. "Jasmine, I would never slander anyone in this manner. I swear it wasn't me."

"Then who!?" I shouted, the anger finally giving way to humiliation and sadness.

Mrs. Cope set a comforting hand on my shoulder as I struggled to keep my tears from spilling over, "We will find who did this, darling. I promise."

At that point I was aware of the audience I had drawn, more so the attention of Edward's burly kin Emmett whom stood tense and ready to step in if I crossed the line further. However, the hint of surprise in his eyes and mirth in the corner of his lips might have been what kept him from taking action. _I can believe Edward, he's too much of a gentleman to stoop to this level. And I'm sure even on his worst days he values a person's privacy as much as his own. So who could be so vile as to post my past like some advertisement? Wait a moment, Lauren, Karen?_

Without much of a plan I just let the seething fury guide me towards Karen's classroom. By this time she would be settling in her Intermediate Algebra class. I still felt eyes on me, but not so much mocking and more curious to see the goal of my warpath. I swung the wooden door open so hard it slammed into the wall and shattered the small glass pane. The teacher jumped and glared furiously at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

My eyes set immediately on Karen and as I walked towards her I ignored the teacher's hold on my shoulder as if it was nothing but the gentle brush of a butterfly's wing. The rest of the students quickly jumped out of their desks or just shoved their desks entirely out of my way as I marched towards Karen. I slammed my hands on her desk so hard I swore I heard the give of the aluminum under the weight.

"What gives you the right to post that news clipping all over school?"

Her green eyes were rounded like perfect spheres as she gulped, "Wha- what are you talking about?"

"The posters all over school you bleeding bitch! Why? Is it because of D.J? Are you just so bored with your life you can't find something productive to do with you pitiful existence? Take them down, now!"

"I did- I didn't do that."

"Don't lie to me, Mallory!"

"Miss! Leave my student alone and go to class before I call the principal in here!" the teacher shouted.

"Answer me!" I shouted, again my voice caused a rumble in my chest like some animalistic growl.

Karen shook her head vigorously, tears fell over her cheeks, "It wasn't me! I swear!"

"Your sister then?"

"No! I swear it wasn't her either!"

"Then who!?"

"Miss!" the teacher screamed as she pulled me away from Karen and one of the security guards finally made it to the doorway.

With a resigned sigh I walked towards the security and moved away from the grip he was intending to wrap around my arm, "I know the way, Mr. Banks. No need for the escort."

"Ha yeah, sure there isn't," he gripped my arm anyways and led me towards the main office.

_I'm in a shit ton of trouble now. Nice going, Jasmine. You twit. _As I participated in the walk of shame so damn early in the morning an odd aroma caught my attention. There were two distinct scents. One was on the musky side with a hint of citrus and the other was like a sweet bouquet of flowers. Just as I rounded the corner the aroma's hit me strongest and realized D.J and Bella were reading one of the posters just before they noticed me. _Is it them I'm smelling? How! _We locked eyes for only a moment before I ducked my head to avoid their stunned expressions.

_~/~_

Surprisingly I was left off the hook. I've been to the principal's office more times than I could count, _well actually since I've started attending Forks High I've been in the office a total of one-hundred and twenty-seven times. So I keep count, who cares? _Considering the stressful circumstances of my violent breakdown, how I hadn't seriously injured anyone, and how well of a student I was academically he let me slide with a fine for the door and detention for a month. _Eh could've been much worse._

For the remainder of my day I just did my best to resume my classes like I hadn't just scared the crap out of people, all though I clearly had if the wide berth everyone in school gave me was anything to go by. Of course there was one exception, Bella had attempted to sit with me during lunch. So like a sodding git I immediately stood up and left the lunch room when I saw her intention. Edward and the rest of his kin eyeballed me curiously as I did. It hurt, like a stab to the chest, when I had just evaded Bella like a jerk and noticed the confused expression through the reflection off the glass. _It's for the best. She's better off without me complicating her life. Who needs a menace to society for a friend anyways?_

Despite my actions, despite my bizarre past, I still intended to make something better of myself. Even if that meant I had to do it completely on my own without anyone there to share with. Granted, Jacob would still be a stubborn ass and attempt to stay by my side. _I'm thankful for his easygoing, I'm-not-a-superstitious-idiot, attitude. _The thought always made me smile, dolefully. _Okay I _am _a twit. I'm not completely on my own!_

During detention the sky had become progressively dark, it was practically nighttime by the end of my sentence for the day. _Down side to winter months. _So I was slightly uneasy as I walked towards the nearest bus stop. Mrs. Cope wouldn't allow me to use the office phone to call for a ride, _agitating git. _I sat on the chilly bench to wait, and as a breeze swept past I caught the smell of something sour. It was like spoiled eggs or milk. Just as I turned towards the scent to find its source a second breeze tousled by hair, only it arrived from the wrong angle.

Everything happened so quickly I barely managed to grasp what happened until I was left on the ground gasping for air. The phantom sensation of having just been strangled and the throb on the back of my head puzzled me. I looked down to my wrist and noticed the deep gash leaking profusely. _Shit! What the fuck?_

I clenched my fingers tightly around my wrist and looked around the area for any sign of anyone. Everything was still and dark. Anger rose quickly as I stood back up on my feet. I looked back and noticed the spiderweb of cracks left on the plexiglass, _that's where I must've hit my head. _I looked back down to my wrist. Blood was still smudged all over my skin and some had spilled onto my jeans, but the wound itself had healed into a shallow cut.

* * *

**A/n: Confused aren't you? Muwahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Have you heard the news?_

_Bad things come in twos_

_But I never knew_

_About the little things_

_Every single day_

_Things get in my way_

_Someone has to pay_

_For the little things_

_Armageddon may_

_Arrive any day_

_I can't get away_

_From the little things_

_~The Little Things, Danny Elfman_

**Chapter 8: Sick To My Shoes**

The ride back to La Push was torment. So late at night there was hardly a passenger but the few that were there eyed me warily. _Tiny girl with blood all over her, yeah I'd stare too. _Of course because of my reputation no one bothered to ask if I was all right. All I could do to distract myself was analyze what just happened from every angle possible. Perhaps I could tap into my memory like some saved file and slow down the event to see my attacker. Unfortunately all I could grasp was a pair of red eyes and the cold feel of a glass vile pressed to my wrist. _Could someone have been really intending to collect a blood sample from me? Why?_

Anger bubbled, toiled in my blood as I thought of my crappy two days so far. Grandma Adeline had warned me others would be after my _skills, _but I never imagined she meant something like what I had just experienced. _This is what they wanted to protect me from? Well, bloody nice job there! _I walked the rest of the way home and examined my wrist one last time to find it had completely healed, _finally. _Not much I could do about the blood though, _so _that _should be fun to explain._

I walked into the house and stepped out of my boots very aware of the curious eyes on me from the armchair. Roger finally turned on the floor lap like some cheesy movie, "Do you have any idea what time it is, Jasmine?"

"Ie," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. His chest puffed as if he was collecting air for the upcoming reprimand until I fully faced him and Stacey. "Darling, what happened to you!" she blurted.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed."

"Nothing? Jasmine you're covered in blood!" Stacey rushed over but I swatted her hand away. "Jasmine."

"Maybe if either of you had gotten off your lazy asses and picked me up after school I wouldn't be coming home so late covered in my own blood! So don't patronize me with your phony concern and leave me the hell alone!"

"Jasmine, watch your damn tone!" Roger stood up with the veins in his temples popping out. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten detention for being an idiot you wouldn't be here so late!"

I barked a fake laugh, "Oh so then you _knew _why I'm here so late. Yet you felt the need to wait for your fourteen-year old grand-daughter to get home by her own means and yell at her for coming home late when both of you have perfectly good Buicks to pick her up in? You son of a bitch!" Roger quickly marched towards me and back-handed me across the face. _Yep that did it. Here comes the torrent. _"Is that all I'm good for? To be your little piggy bank you can beat around like a punching bag you old wanker!"

Before he could land another strike I pushed him back. He stumbled a few steps and I marched towards the kitchen. "This is it right?" I flipped the cabinets open to reveal blue and white china, "This is why you came back. So you could spend _my _money on bullshit like this." I quickly swept my arms through the cabinets and let the china fall. The porcelain shattered into millions of expensive pieces. "To get you a new plasma tele to sit on your ass and watch all day while I clean and cook like a bloody maid!" I grabbed the closest, heavy object I could find and pitched it to the tele. The screen cracked instantly into a spiderweb of shallow fissures and then I turned my attention to the refrigerator. "To replace your crappy appliances!" I grabbed the edge and toppled it over with surprising ease. As the food and jars rattled inside the refrigerator before it fell with a resounding thud I took a few steps back.

_Where the hell did that come from? _I was astonished I could have moved something so huge so effortlessly. Even when Roger rushed up and gripped me around the neck my eyes were locked on the mess. For an old man he was strong enough to lift me just barely an inch off the ground. The lack of oxygen didn't bother me.

"Jasmine!" he shouted into my face then slapped me again to gain my attention. "You have no idea what our intentions were when we claimed responsibility for you. So don't assume we don't care!" We only stared each other down for a brief moment then his gaze darted towards his grip around my neck. His expression changed suddenly and let go to set the back of the same hand on my forehead. "You're burning up."

While Roger and Stacey exchanged disconcerted glances I rolled my eyes and marched towards my room, "Whatever." As I walked I felt off-balance. Indeed I was feverish, it was a completely new sensation as I had never been sick a day in my life. The hall looked like it was moving, as if I was walking inside a spinning tunnel and finally I collapsed. I felt the vibrations of Stacey's hurried steps through the hardwood before my consciousness faded to black.

~/~

The steady drumming leaked into my dream, whatever it was, and I felt intense warmth wash over my skin before some kind of horn finally startled me awake. I jumped and fell on my back onto the hardwood floor. _Ow. Bloody hell! _As I sat up, probing the tender spot on the back of my head, I realized what the noises were. The drumming resounded clearly from my chest and Stacey's just down the hall. The warmth was just the few rays of sunlight that managed to peek through my blinds. The horn was followed by the roar of a large engine like it belonged to some kind of eighteen-wheeler. _What the hell? As if I'm not enough of a freak as it is, seriously?!_

I looked to my alarm clock, which curiously wasn't set, and sprung to my feet, "Crap Sue is gonna be here any minute!"

I rushed through my morning routine and froze when I noticed the mess I created was cleaned up. Stacey just sat at the table with her wrinkled hands clenched around a steaming mug of coffee, "Morning."

"Morning. Did you-"

"Yes. Now sit down and eat up your toast quickly. You're going to be late."

"It's fine. I'll grab an english muffin from the breakfast hour at school."

"Sit," she ordered.

Guilt coursed thickly in my veins from my outburst so I just obeyed. I sat down and observed Stacey as I nibbled on the piece of toast and strawberry jam. She drank her coffee comfortably then stood up with a sigh, "Okay just take that toast with you. We better get going."

"We?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm driving," she said as she snatched her keys from a little hook near the empty spot where the refrigerator use to be.

~/~

The ride to school was uncomfortably silent. Stacey wasn't tense but I sure was. She dropped me off at the main office building and tossed a paper bag across the seat, "That's for you. I pretty sure you don't eat a single thing at lunch so here you go."

I took the bag, stared at it, then looked up at Stacey with my eyebrow quirked archly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You're so thin I'm surprised a gust of wind hadn't blown you to Alaska yet."

"No, I mean _this_."

Stacey's expression had fallen solemnly and sighed, "We'll talk about it when you get home."

Just as I spun around I noticed D.J jogging towards my direction. Quickly I took the long way to class to avoid whatever interrogation he had planned. The students still moved out of my way like I carried some kind of transparent bubble that repelled them. _Fourth grade all over again. Lovely. _I deadpanned at nothing in particular and just shrugged it off. _Better this way I suppose._

At first period the new teacher approached me before I walked into the choir room, "Miss Davenport. Can I have a quick word with you?"

He pulled us aside for a moment and suddenly it hit me, an awful odor of rotten meat. More disturbingly, I failed to pick up any faint beat from his chest. A lump formed in my throat as I looked up into Mr. Couture's eyes. I was half expecting them to be blood red but they were as dark brown as the first day. _Did he attack me last night? What is he?_

"I heard about your outburst yesterday, now as much as I abhor violence I can understand how you must have been feeling. I think I can help. I was a counselor at a juvenile detention center before I took this job, so with the Principal's permission you will be spending the rest of your detention with me in the in-school suspension room. Understood?"

When I opened my mouth to speak I felt the lump caught in my throat, and since I refused to show weakness or fear I opted for a nonchalant shrug and walked into the room. _Shit, am I screwed?_

**A/n: Plot just keeps getting thicker and thicker huh? Oh c'mon don't tell me you didn't see this one coming?**


	9. Chapter 9

_It's lonely out here_

_the food is canned and taste disappears_

_It's lonely out here_

_the tiny voices are drawing near_

_It's lonely out here_

_waiting for the god of war to appear_

_I may have the space cowboy blues_

_but I'm still not missing you_

_Out here you can't smoke or drink_

_Deeper into delirium I sink_

_Six more months until I hit_

_martian soil sand and grit_

_With nothing here to keep me sane_

_'cept my robot and space aeroplane_

_Things seemed to be going a-okay_

_Can't get this darkness to go away_

_~Space Cowboy Blues, Warmer_

**Chapter 9: Thin Tin Veener**

I hardly felt the icy caress of late January's breeze as I lied motionless on the gritty sand. Instead I was warm, almost hot, as the swell and crash of olympic waters thundered much louder than they should. The pump of my own heart felt stronger against my chest and the sliver of afternoon sun kissed my eyelids bright yellow as I inhaled the sea kelp and gamy stench of sea life.

School life hadn't gotten any easier, just to add to the rest of the confusion bubbling in my life. Mr. Couture was certainly not human for one. He smelled like a rotten corpse half of the time, other times he smelled of rusted iron and the air around him tasted of salt. So far he hadn't made a move to harm me and if he did I wouldn't know how to defend myself without getting into serious trouble. He could be stronger than me, faster, more predatory. Also, if I had managed to survive an attack he could just as easily ruin my life by making me the student that struck a teacher. _Bye, bye Harvard._

I sighed, sat up to look out into the ocean. My skin was more sensitive to every grain that fell off or embedded itself to my flesh. I was much more aware of the world around me. Ever since I was seven I had been awake to the monsters that go bump in the night, but to have hyper-alert senses to boot was ridiculous.

There was also the incessant throb of guilt when I avoided Bella and D.J at every turn. D.J was more accustomed to it but Bella, she looked as miserable as I felt every time I caught a glimpse of the girl. _Wonder what's eating at her. Ha, well at least it's not Edward. _I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head, _lovely Jasmine. Mock the potential threat to her life. _At least their lives were more comfortable than mine could possibly get. I had to deal with a flock of twits attempting to lure my aggression for another entertaining scene like Wednesday. Mr. Couture would notice and attempt to assuage the irritation, vainly. Felt more as if his little counseling sessions were making me feel worse than I all ready was.

However, despite the mess at school and the physiological changes worse than puberty, there _was _a bright side. I came to a truce with my grandparents. We all had baggage, very _heavy _baggage. For one most of the money Dad and Grams set aside was intact and intended as a college fund. The little bits of luxury they allowed themselves now and then hardly made a dent in the account. I could forgive that, after all the house was falling apart, _and guess who made it worse you twit_. Roger's rough behavior, the result of a hard-ass for a father. After Thursday he vowed to watch his temper, and his hands. _Let's just hope he follows through, otherwise he'd be in some deep shit if he angered me. _They only intended to rectify mistakes made with my Mum by raising me with a more open-minded approach. _Especially since I carry a rather unique gene thanks to Stacey._

The crunch of gravel under bare feet preceded the tingle of warmth up my spine. He smelled like the woods and denim as he approached and chose to tower behind me, "Hey Jasmine."

"Sam."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad, _cousin_."

He let out a brief chuckle and finally sat beside me. I eyed the cut-off jeans warily and noted the unusual heat his skin radiated. "So how much was explained to you?"

"Basics. The temperature thing, the aggression, senses, yadda-yadda."

"You haven't phased yet then?"

"Nope."

"When you do just know I'll be there to help you okay? It's disorienting at first but you'll get use to it. You'd be the second to turn you know, my second in command."

I arched an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"_If _you turn. There's another showing symptoms too."

"Ah, the race to second place. Lovely."

~/~

Mrs. Klien strolled the front of the room as she explained iambic pentameter to the rest of the class. For an advance placement english class it was a rather simple course. I stared at her sensible shoes as the soles clicked against the linoleum. Such a dull Friday. I stared out the classroom window with my chin in the palm of my hand and stared past the reflection of my greenish eyes towards the hazy grey.

"All right, I would like to start the presentations of your homework assignments in alphabetical order."

_Oh shit! _In all the excitement during the past week, _and somber musings of the "forever alone" nature, _I had completely overlooked the poem assignment she had scheduled. _Better think fast, Jasmine!_

While my classmates read I thought deeply for anything truly inspiring to write about so it wouldn't sound like some roses are red and violets are blue crap. Just as I finally found a muse the presenter struck a nerve with the title he chose. "Fair Maiden's wrath hath non like it? Is it a fury worth fearing? Maiden comes in such a small pack. Long raven locks like burned to cinder. Green eyes alight with bizarre thoughts. One so small could not hurt a fly. Though her witch-like hair be crazy. Frizzed and wild to match her eyes. She is but the reject of Forks. Cursed to misfortune by demons. Fair Maiden's wrath hath non alike. But not a fury to fear."

The pen in my grasp split in two. Cracked plastic rang much too clearly in the dead silence of the class as I stared at the smirking wanker. Mrs. Klien cleared her throat, "Ni-nice job, Simon. Tiara, you're next."

_Keeping what slim visage of a normal, patient person I encased myself in from cracking is more difficult than usual. Believe it or not I never fought anyone for name-calling, or throwing stuff, or sticking stuff in my hair. That is childish and getting out of here top of my class is more important. But right now the sound of his broken jaw was_ so _deliciously tempting.__ Thou shall pay steep for vicious slander, pale and lanky wanker!_

As the bell for fifth period rang across the desolate halls everyone stood up and I watched Simon gather his things to file out with the rest of the flock. I followed at a distance. Unfortunately for the twit he had the same route as I did for my P.E class. A scent of orange and a particular deodorant guided me through the crowd towards him, and I saw my opening. He stepped to the empty hall near the pool doors and as soon as he reached for the handle I slammed his face to the door.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly, Simon? I would have to disagree with you."

He elbowed my stomach but he only bought himself enough time to spin and face me before I shoved him back to the door. The slams of his body against heavy wood echoed through the corridor, but there was no one around to care. I was very aware of the rapid pulse beating against the thin skin near the carotid artery. Every thud pumped the salty chemical of pungent fear into the air. I arched an eyebrow, _did I suddenly grow sharp canines or something? Didn't realize I was so intimidating after all._

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

I smirked at the quiver of his Adam's apple and gripped his jaw tight, my nails dug into his flesh slightly, then I lowered his gaze to meet my eyes, "I grow weary of all these little snide attacks. I've been patient long enough. So from now on if anyone has the gall to provoke me then they'll suffer the consequences. Starting with you Simon." _Fuck Harvard! _Swiftly, I slammed my fist into his gut and let him keel over as he struggled to inhale. "That was just a mercy shot. Tell anyone and things will get much worse."

As I spun on my heels a quick whiff of flowers alerted me to Bella. I just continued to walk towards the stairs to prepare for P.E and noticed her freeze from my peripheral. She opened her mouth to speak but the heavy wood door to the stairs swung closed behind me.

~/~

"How are you feeling today, Jasmine?" Mr. Couture asked, his breath clearly reeked of iron and salt.

_Tired, alone, but who cares right? _I rolled my eyes, "Peachy."

"Did you have time to reflect on what we discussed yesterday?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a bright young woman and fitting in is much less important than what I could achieve with the right tools. I get it. You're basically telling me being a loner is a good thing. Lovely sentiment, Doc."

Mr. Couture smirked as he jotted down some notes, "You can call me Royce. I'm not a doctor yet, and I'm here as a friend."

"Sure."

He set the clipboard down on his lap with a sigh, "I speak earnestly when I say you are bright. I've seen your grades, Jasmine. It's hard not to notice the maturity you possess underneath all your sarcasm and quips. To speak frankly, you're much too good for such a close-minded institution as this."

I deadpanned, "I can see why you haven't earned your Doctorate's."

He laughed again, "Of course we cannot forget about your _talents_." _Watch it, Doc, _my eyes narrowed but he continued. "It's obvious you are a special girl, gifted. You're fated for greatness and it's irritating how everyone only seems to bring you down because of some tragic misfortune you had _absolutely no control over_. I say forget about the norms of being a high school student. You are _not _normal. There's no possible way for you to fit in and you should simply do you. Don't lower yourself to their level."

I arched an eyebrow, _right. What is this guy's game plan, seriously?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Locked in_

_Buried under my skin_

_Riding on the whispers_

_Restless in the wind_

_Hunted, I can feel it coming_

_Keep me undercover in what could have been_

_Taken down I give in to what I can't disguise_

_I surrender_

_Broken down I give in to what I cannot hide_

_I surrender_

_Don't make a sound now_

_Maybe it won't find us after all_

_~I Surrender, Digital Daggers_

**Chapter 10: Secrets Safely Out of Reach**

Roger had a huge "cat that just ate the canary" grin on his face as he flipped through the wad of play money in his hand. Stacey and I exchanged deadpan expressions, "Roger you're taking this game too seriously," she said.

"It's Monopoly. It's a game about a life. Besides, you're all just angry I have the most money."

I sighed and slammed the palm of my hand to my forehead, "This game isn't life. The game Life is about life. _Well_, since you want to go that angle there _is _something about life you should know."

He scoffed and folded his arms, "I'm about thirty years older than you. What could you possibly teach me that I don't all ready know?"

"Life can come at you bloody fast. Godzilla!" I jumped to the table as lithe as a jungle cat and stomped on all the little red hotels Roger had scattered on the board.

"Jasmine!" they wined, but Stacey had quite the giggle fit so I wasn't in _that_ much trouble.

Thunderous metallic parts resounded from outside our home, from down the road. _The hell is Swan doing out here? _While I cleaned up the mess the Chevy finally arrived into earshot for the others and they looked to me, "Is that Sam?"

I shook my head, "No. Training doesn't start until noon. That's Sheriff Swan's daughter."

Stacey looked back at the stove covered in pancake crumbs, "Why didn't you tell us you were expecting company?"

"Because I wasn't. I hadn't spoken to her in a bit more than a week."

Out of curiosity I peeked out the den's windows to watch as she had parked and then fell on her face onto the grass as she stepped out. _Ouch. _Stacey giggled, "Not too graceful is she?"

I shrugged and continued to observe. She dusted herself off, not fully doing away with the grass stains on her jeans, and marched towards the door with a red face and eyes full of determination. _No, is she really that brassed off about my behavior? I thought she'd want to keep a distance after that poster incident. _I deadpanned, _right. So after all those attempts to speak to me I honestly thought she wanted to stay away. I'm a dimwit sometimes._

Roger took a deep breath and swung the door open as soon as she knocked, "Who are you?" his tone was so brusque Bella jumped and gulped.

"Isa- Bella Swan. Is Jasmine here?"

"What do you want?"

"I-I-I," she took a moment to steady her resolve and sighed. "I need to talk with her. If you don't mind."

"She's not home."

He closed the door to her face, and shrugged at Stacey's outraged expression. _Damn. That had to hurt. Wait? Is Roger sticking up for me? Now I feel like a coward. I'm hiding from a seventeen year old girl with a balance deficiency. I'm such a smarmy twit. _I looked out the widow again and noticed the tears building in her eyes. To the untrained eye she'd look distraught, but the accelerated beating of her heart, the way her jaw and fists were clenched, the chemical release of bitter frustration in her scent. Bella Swan was not sad, she was pissed. She raised her fist to knock again but she thought better and spun around, stiffly, to walk back to her car.

I could feel the warm guilt rise across the skin on the back of my neck. The guilt pricked at my scalp and burned up my ears. _No Jasmine. She's safer this way. You have a bloodsucker for a counselor for crying out loud. Who's to say when he'll make his damn move to hurt me? If Bella was in the way she'd be collateral damage, I'm sure. Fragile cat nip for Gavra surely appeal to vampires too. _Bella struggled to open her truck's door, after one good tug she managed to open it. She stumbled back but caught herself before she fell on her bottom. Bella sat in her seat, slammed the door shut and punched at the steering wheel. Finally the bitterness of her frustration waned into a less pungent chemical of sincere dejection. _Bloody hell, _I sighed.

Before she could start the ignition I stepped outside and knocked on the driver's window. Bella cranked the window down as far as it would go and I sighed, "What is it, Swan?"

"I thought you weren't home."

"Besides the point."

Her frustration rose like smoke and she groaned as she glared at her windshield, "I would really like to speak to you. No avoiding me this time."

I flinched like a mischievous child caught in the act and rubbed the back of my neck, "About?"

"Get in the car."

"Where are we going?"

"Just get in, Jasmine."

~/~

Bella drove towards a small, unremarkable, park in the middle of downtown Forks. Apparently it was chilly from the manner she hugged herself and I suddenly realized I was wearing a black, satin sleeveless and high-waisted shorts with brass buttons. She noted the summer worthy apparel but dismissed it, "What did I do?"

"What?"

"Why are you angry with me?" then her eyes popped wider with comprehension. "You don't think I posted those articles do you!"

"No! Of course not. I can't imagine you have a single vile bone in your body."

"Then why won't you talk to me? What did I do?"

_Oh bollocks, _I sighed and stuffed my hands into my grey pockets. "It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," after a moment she smiled to herself as if she remembered an inside joke.

"Most people aren't too comfortable with me, after they learn about my little abnormalities. I just wasn't in the mood to get interrogated by anyone. Besides, your social status would be better if you didn't associate with me."

"That…" she mused over my explanation for a moment. "Doesn't sound so complex. I understand." Bella's expression then hardened and turned to me with a probing gaze, "But shouldn't my social status be _my _concern not yours? I can decide for myself. I do fit into my big girl pants you know." I couldn't help the chuckle from slipping from my chest as I recalled the expression from our first meeting. "I all ready told you, you and I just click on some weird level. If that means there's something wrong with me then I don't care."

"That's not it. There's something wrong with _me. _Something _very _wrong. After that accident I couldn't help-"

"Don't go there, Jas. That wasn't some weird jinx thing. That was an icy day and careless driver thing. Don't listen to them. You're stronger than that." She shrugged and hugged her torso to shield herself from the cold again, "At least I thought you were. I sort of admired that."

Quickly my face was overcome with a bright pink blush, "Oh."

"So what if your blood is different from everyone else's, or that you have this cool ability to heal like some kind of superhero? People are just scared of what they don't understand and mock it to feel better about being afraid."

"Are you, scared I mean?"

Her brow raised a little as she looked at me like I had gone mental, "No. Why would I be? If someone carving into my truck didn't scare me off, or that story about the satanists that attacked you, why would anything else you do scare me at this point?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Maybe there _is _something wrong with you?"

Bella nudged my shoulder with hers and we burst with a brief moment of laughter. "So no more avoiding tactics?" _Uh… _"It's bad enough Edward is avoiding me, I don't need a friend to avoid me too."

_Say what? _"Edward's avoiding you?"

"Yeah," she sighed but the look on her face carried some sort of irritation. _Is the git following my advice after all? What changed? Oh who bloody cares? So long as his teeth don't go anywhere near her person I'm chuffed!_

"Why does it matter if the bloke is choosing to avoid you? Isn't that what you wanted from day one, to be ignored that is?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bella wore a pained expression. There was a crease familiar to Sheriff Swan's on her brow and her heart rate had doubled for a split-second.

_Bugger, she's infatuated with the git just like the rest of the female student body in that bloody school. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that the prey has a sort of pull to their predator in this case. Lovely. Now what do I do? _I pressed my fingers to my temple as if I had a headache with a sigh, "Bella, don't focus on him. He literally means nothing to you and doesn't owe you anything. He clearly wants to keep his distance for whatever reason, so just let him be."

She nodded then a flash of recognition lit her eyes, "You called me Bella."

"So?"

"Don't you have a habit of calling people by their last name?"

An amused smirk appeared across my lips and I shrugged, "I usually call my friends by their names. Of course, calling you Klutzilla is still on the table."

She slapped at my arm with a chuckle and we just strolled idly through the park, "So."

"So?"

"Did you really scare Lauren's little sister so badly you made her cry?"

My face burned red at that moment, "Um, yeah. Pretty much."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

_Being friends with me is dangerous as it is. No need to add my temper to the mix. Damn being a bleeding push-over. I hope this can work, for all our sakes._

* * *

**A/n: Chapter 10 yay! Bella's back double yay! Seriously I was struggling with how to get Bella involved somehow again since this is the time period where Edward avoids Bella for like a full month. I thought I'd take that time to thicken Jasmine's plot before meshing their story lines together again. Things from here on should get juicer. Hope Bella isn't too OOC though, I have to make changes to parts of characters just to get them to do something. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Don't run our hearts around_

_Don't hit 'em to the ground._

_Let's find a better place_

_and quit this whole damn race_

_I've planned a great escape_

_through lens and wire_

_I'm fast but you are quick_

_What they said, what they said you could become_

_Hit the lights_

_You're the chosen one_

_~Don't Run Our Hearts Around, Black Mountain_

**Chapter 11: Chosen**

Warm water was soothing. I pushed myself harder than I needed to out on the soccer field, _but I couldn't bloody help myself when that Fitzgerald ass shot the soccer ball to my face! _The heat cascaded down my worked muscles, which had gotten much leaner and defined thanks to whatever was going on with me, and I inhaled the aroma of the travel-size shampoo Stacey nabbed from a hotel in Seattle once. Occasional bullying aside, things were looking up.

It's been two weeks since Bella and I "made up" and the girl was still breathing. No accidents, _well that's not entirely true. Girl really has some grace issues. _Sheriff Swan had warmed up to me and insisted I call him Charlie, _which is a bloody welcome change! _My Grandparents were acting like they were actually responsible for me, _finally, _and we got along rather well lately. Our Sunday morning games had become somewhat of a tradition and we spoke more freely. _I think the board games just helps Roger with his bleeding temper. _The only unresolved issue in my life was despite all my symptoms I had yet to phase and my vampire counselor still hasn't made a move. _What's taking so damn long!_

I shut off the water, let the few droplets of water fall on my head from the shower head, and wrung the excess water from my long, black hair. As I reached for my towel I left on a hook by my stall I realized it was gone. _What the hell? I didn't forget my towel. _I heard girlish snickering as I continued to grope around the stall blindly for my towel. _Sneaky buggers. You wanna play like that? Okay then, you leave me no choice. _I took a deep breath and pushed back the shower curtain quick.

The grating of steel against rusted steel released a fine, red, and bitter powder into the steamy clouds around the stall. Immediately the giggling culprits stopped laughing, some random girls I didn't even know the name of, and looked at me like they were awe stricken by the sight. _What? _I arched an eyebrow and walked down the stalls towards the crate-like lockers as if I was simply walking in the park. _I don't like people watching me sweat, and certainly not some airhead teens._

As I approached my locker and twisted the combination into my lock I noticed the squeak of rubber soles against wet concrete and a fluttering heartbeat approach beside me. She smelled of vanilla and sugar, _Oh boy sugar cookies. Nom, nom, nom! _She cleared her throat to grasp my attention and I turned to a red-faced Angela Weber with a slight fog to her black rim glasses, "I think this is yours."

"Oh I thought I lost that. Thanks."

"A-any time," she smiled and wiped the fog off her glasses. "See you at lunch?"

I wrapped the towel around my body, noticing the redness on my tan arms, _hm maybe I should use cool showers instead of hot ones. _I smirked with a slight chuckle, "Are you inviting me to your table?"

"You're one of Bella's friends. Why not?"

"We'll see, Weber. Thanks for the invite though."

Angela nodded and scurried away. Without turning away from the direction she left, my eyes scanned towards the opposite direction at the nude show instigators and I glared at them from under my lashes until they scampered away to their lockers. _Women, _I sighed and got dressed for lunch.

~/~

_They don't instantly turn to ash, but sunlight does weaken them if exposed for too long and they're allergic to silver like the Lycanthropes. Interesting. _An unpleasant musk, _unpleasant because I know whom the scent belongs to_, mingled with the plain taste of sun-dried wheat preceded the sound of heavy footsteps. Immediately my face had twisted into a scowl and kept my eyes glued to the book I was reading. _Paying mind to the different biochemical odors and sounds of people is starting to become second nature to me. Sam's training at least gives me tools for self-defense._

I didn't bother to look up when he inhaled to speak and beat him to the punch, "I'm not in the mood to be buggered, Newton. So do kindly sod off before I beat your ass back to your seat."

A gravely chuckle instinctively caused my eyes to dart towards Emmett Cullen. Seemed as if the males in the Cullen table found my temper amusing with their assortment of smirks and grins. Most notably, Edward's smile was so wide I could see the abnormally sharp incisors. _Quite the pearly whites there, Cullen, _I grinned to myself and noticed his smile instantly fade.

Mike stood his ground, if not for the saline frustration in the air around him the tension in his muscles surely gave away his reluctance. "Bella wants you to sit with us."

I rolled my eyes towards Bella's table and she waved me over while the others exchanged uncomfortable grimaces. _Not this again. Doesn't she understand I hate these people? _Curiously, I looked to Mike's hopeful expression, _hoping I stay a stubborn ass and decline. _A wicked smile stretched my lips and I closed my leather book, "I'd love to!"

Mike wrinkled his face as if I pinched the bugger and forced a smile, "Great," he said with clenched teeth.

Purposely, I took Mike's seat beside Bella and forced him by Eric. I smiled politely to Angela and nudged Bella with my shoulder, "You need to get familiar with the definition of loner."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "The loner act is so mainstream nineties."

_I do believe I'm rubbing off on the girl. Not sure if that's a good thing. _I continued to read from my little book and noticed Bella eye it curiously. The others broke into little conversations among themselves and ignored Bella completely, _well _almost _completely. Mike really needs to stop ogling the girl like she's his property before I gouge those baby-blues out myself. Creep._

"What are you reading?" Angela asked. I closed the book and looked at the brown leather cover. It was old, certainly worn, but sturdy as hell. "Looks like a journal."

"Yeah it is. My grandmother Adeline uh…" I took a moment to think my little white lie through with a sigh. "She liked to write fantasy stories in her free time. She passed it down to me since we both seem to share a fondness for writing short stories."

Angela's bright face quickly dimmed, "Oh. That's nice I guess. You must really miss her."

_Bloody hell this girl is such a damn sweetheart she could rot my teeth! _I smiled, "Yeah."

Bella toyed with a bottle cap and kept eyeing the journal curiously, "So what kind of stories are in there?"

"The kind that gives you nightmares. So don't touchy. Are we still on for the sleep over tonight?"

"Uh, yeah."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "How cute, a sleep over at Bella's. Why didn't you invite us?"

Bella instantly turned red and fumbled with her words. I continued to read where I left off and leaned back comfortably on my chair, "Because Bella's allergic to bitch and Angela's busy tonight."

Jessica gasped indignantly and Lauren looked about ready to jump over the table at me, "What did you say!?"

"Sorry, couldn't hear me over the sound of air rushing through your head? Let me reiterate, Bella is allergic to insecure, shallow bitches."

Jessica shook her head and gripped her wrist, "How can you like hanging around with her? Are you going to let her talk to your friends like that?"

I smiled and stood up, "It's okay. I have enough sense to remove myself. Just know this. You can keep leeching off her popularity all you want, but if you hurt her you'll have me to deal with. Cheers!"

Just as I spun around and sauntered away towards the glass doors to the lot I noticed Edward study me from the corner of my eyes. In fact, the whole table studied me like I was some kind of anomaly yet there was a sense of appreciation from both Edward and Alice. _What on earth at they smug about?_

~/~

"So, seven days left and your sentence is done huh?" Royce asked as he thumbed through some music sheets.

"Appears so."

"Anything you want to talk about today?"

"Nope," I enunciated the p then stood up. "I have to use the restroom."

Royce waved at me dismissively and when I returned from my business I noticed he found Grandmother's journal and flipped through it with large, stunned eyes. He turned to look at me then chuckled, "You all ready know this much?"

I arched an eyebrow, "I'm not following you Mr. Couture."

He stood up and let the journal fall onto the desk, "I told you. Call me Royce. I mean, you all ready know about what's out there. Our kind." He ran his hand through his hair, I imagined must have felt like sandpaper against the palm of his hand. "I thought I would have to walk you through it all but looks like that's covered. Can I speak earnestly with you Jasmine?"

_Oh boy. Not sure I can trust a man that smells like fresh blood and has a functional heart so long as the blood is still in his body. _"Sorry, you're confusing me."

Royce approached and gripped my hands tenderly. He looked me in the eye and slowly the brown hue mutated into the deep, mesmerizing shade of blood, "I need you. _We _need you."

"What?"

"We are faced with a war we can't win without someone exceptional to lead us. We've been searching for you the moment we heard about your existence, _everyone_ has been searching for you. We were just desperate to find you first. Jasmine, we need you to help us survive."

I pulled my hands away quickly, "What war? What's the catch?"

"The war for the right to live." Royce sighed, "And the catch is we need to be sure you remain loyal to us. There's all ready hearsay about your rebellious tendencies," he chuckled.

"Rebellious tendencies? What? Who's hearsay?" Every instinct told me to run out the room, but what he kept saying was intriguing and I couldn't help asking questions. _Who on earth would bloody know anything about me outside of Forks? Why would anyone assume I could participate in a damn war!_

Royce approached, only just then did I realize I was stepping back towards the door. "It only hurts for a moment. You have no idea how much more powerful you will be with our blood running through your veins."

A sheepish smile masked the fear my racing heart was pumping through said veins, "I'm sure! After all, the Lamia virus has a habit of amplifying the victim's attributes. But is power really _that _important? Moreover, are you sure you want _me _to join your clan? I'm such a troublemaker you'd hardly have a handle on me."

Royce tilted his head disparagingly, "None of the Lamia have _any _doubts of having you join our ranks. You're the most powerful being on the planet, or at least you _will_ be. It would be smart on our part to have you on our side."

_Most powerful being on the planet?!_

In the blink of an eye Royce had grasped my jaw and dug through his great pocket for a vial, "Now, since you are still so young all I'm going to do is introduce the virus and give you time to mature. The patriarch would want you to be of age before granting you eternal life."

"Of course, he wants a partner."

He smiled, "Precisely. You _are _quick. Open wide, it won't be as bad as you think."

"Before I do that," I felt the back of my neck grow warm and the pungent scent of fury seep into the room. "I do have one concern. Can't the virus kill it's host?"

"Not you. We had taken a sample to be sure we just won't end up killing you. You are perfectly compatible with the virus. So don't fret, doll," he popped the vial open as he brushed strands of hair from my face. "Bottoms up."

I couldn't even struggle under the vice grip he had on my jaw and I was too afraid to strike in case he was provoked to do worse than infect me. The crash of the door slamming against the wall caused me to jump. Royce looked up and bared his teeth. A sickening, tearing noise emanated from his mouth. Razor sharp teeth grew out of Royce's gums, sawed through the flesh and left his mouth a gory mess as the vampire teeth set over his human teeth.

**A/n: This was my longest so far.. hope not to make it this long again. But so it begins! Wonder who crashed the party.**


End file.
